Ye Mo
"God Realm Disappeared, Stars Are Gone. Chaos Opens Again, World Order Re-established. Stars Aligned, Yin Yang Separated. Three Birth Immortality, Name is Eternity!" Above these four rows were five even larger golden words "Eternity Immortal king Ye Mo." -Ye Mo king naming Ye Mo transmigrated into the modern Earth '''where He met with a fortuitous encounter changing his destiny and inducing him in moving to the peak of Cultivation. '''Personality He is ruthless to his enemies while loving and calm to his allies, family and friends. Background First Life Ye Mo was a disciple of Magical Herb Sect in East Black State of the Luo Yue Continent while making the Energy Returning pill with his master Luo Ying, then those from the Western Flow Sect attacked and there were all sorts of explosions and battles. After that, his master carried him and used an escape paper charm. When Ye Mo suddenly woke up, he realized that everything around him seemed to have changed He has been transmigrated into the modern Earth '''where spiritual energy is scarce. his master '''Luo Ying( Luo Susu ) was nowhere to be seen. Most importantly, he found himself in the body of a young man who also named Ye Mo. *In his first life his cultivation level was Foundation Establishment state Second Life Ye Mo was a member of the third generation of the Ye Family. His father, Ye Wentian, had passed away two years before, and he had no recollection of his mother. After his father had passed away, he was exiled from the Ye Family; this was because he was not Ye Wentian’s biological son according to a DNA test conducted in the aftermath of his death. he has younger sister Ye Ling and younger brother Ye Zifeng. They were both not of the same mother as him, but of the same father. Three years ago, his father seemed to foresee the eventual exile of Ye Mo, so he asked his own father to request for a marriage with the Ning Family. Since Ye Wentian had full knowledge of his poor health, he wanted to find a backup for Ye Mo. Thus,he found the Ning Family of Beijing. Being able to have a marriage with the top five families of China, the Ning Family was, of course, very glad to oblige. The head of the Ning Family betrothed his grand-daughter to Ye Mo. Three years ago, Ning Qingxue, who was only 21 at the time, was already the prettiest lady in the entire capital. Meanwhile, Ye Mo became the disaster of the Ye Family, and the reason was simple. In one hospital check up, Ye Mo was discovered to be naturally impotent. In other words, he couldn’t reproduce. Although the Ye Family tried very hard to conceal this matter, it seemed that all the people in the capital knew it in only one night. One of the 5 greatest families of China, the Ye Family had a naturally impotent member, which made the Ye Family losing a considerable amount of honor. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Cultivation Category:Reincarnation Category:Human Category:Talisman Master Category:Alchemist